


Let's Get Bubblin'

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Minhyun has always been a supportive boyfriend, but asking—or more like begging—for a particular set of The Wood shampoo takes support to another level.Dongho doesn't get it at first but is quick to find out that Minhyun isn't exactly interested in the shampoo.Well, it's good that Dongho is also a really good boyfriend, one that will give Minhyun what he wants.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Let's Get Bubblin'

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to L., who has been lovely support for the past few days and in general and is a cheerleader I'm lucky to have! ♡ 
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so feel free to point out mistakes!
> 
> Title comes from Blue's "Bubblin".

Minhyun is supposed to be in the middle of filming right now so Dongho is surprised to see his boyfriend’s name popping up on the screen.

He’s quick to check out what the notification is about, only to find himself frowning slightly. Is Minhyun serious? They haven't been seeing each other for days, not even talking really because of their conflicting schedules, and the sole message he gets from Minhyun is something related to his job with J One? Truly unbelievable. 

“Why do you want a set of shampoo?” He quickly types and sends it without a second thought. A string of confused stickers follows next, and he only stops after he’s sent a dozen or so. He could send more but figures his point has been made. 

Minhyun will probably ignore both his question and the stickers, anyway, and indeed, Minhyun’s reply doesn’t acknowledge Dongho’s confusion at all. “Just try to see if you can get me a Day A set. It’s sold out everywhere!”

Minhyun isn’t the only one who can be like this. Kang Dongho is hardheaded, he will confess to that. “But why?” He asks again, his text immediately being read by Minhyun. Getting a set for Minhyun would probably doable if he asked for it, but he wants to know why.

“You have a cabinet full of shampoo bottles and toiletries,” he sends as Minhyun doesn’t reply to him. Sure, his boyfriend hyped him up plentifully after learning of the news and promised him to buy a set or two in support ( _"I’m your boyfriend, so of course, I need to buy and support you—"_ ) but this desperation for a particular set is kind of strange.

He doesn’t have time to ponder on that, though, as Minhyun has already texted him back. 

“It’s not the shampoo I’m interested in,” Dongho reads aloud, a little frown setting between his brows. He doesn't get it. If not the shampoo, then what— _Oh_.

And then, just like that, he gets it. Dongho is quick to check the brand’s website and indeed, his suspicion is quickly proved correct and he can't help it but burst into laughter. He's figured out what Minhyun is truly after, and it's definitely not the shampoo, as good as the product is.

“I see,” he quickly replies, laughing even louder as Minhyun immediately sends a thumbs-up back. Cute.

But what's even better than a cute Minhyun, in his opinion, is a flustered and annoyed Minhyun. Maybe that’s why he’s prompt to send another text. “I’ll see what I can do so you can get the photobook and bromides.”

Dongho is convinced that that will do the trick in flustering Minhyun, and if not, the winking emoji he added after that will do the job. He knows Hwang Minhyun like the back of his hand, so he's aware that he’s going to hear it later, and probably sooner than later, but just imagining how red his boyfriend’s ears must be is worth it.

Minhyun's reaction is instantaneous and Dongho stares at the three dots for a few minutes before breaking into chuckles. Oh, yes, Minhyun is annoyed. 

That’s on him, though, because Dongho is feeling rather proud of himself and he still hasn’t played all his cards. Teasing Minhyun is a game he's rather good at, in more ways than one.

If his boyfriend wants pictures of him shirtless, Dongho can send him just that. Minhyun shouldn’t have to settle for pictures that everyone has seen, right? He deserves better and will get just that. Dongho can provide that.

Dongho rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms above his head before lowering his bed covers until they pool around his waist.

The atmosphere isn’t comparable to The Wood’s photoshoot but he will try his best. The lighting of his bedroom is a bit too dark and the lamp on his nightstand doesn't help much. Also, taking pictures of his chest is more of a struggle than he thought it would be. His hold on his phone turns out to be shakier than expected and the glamourous effect he was going for isn't there. Still, there's something about the planes of his body from that angle and the slight bulge in his pants showing that is going to drive Minhyun crazy. That's enough for him.

He picks two shots that are quite similar except one ends up being little more closed-up and focusing on his nipples, which Minhyun is fond of, and sends them before he starts second-guessing the whole thing. He has started it, so he might as well finish it, right?

Dongho is waiting for Minhyun's reaction with his phone in hand and he doesn't have to wait too long. He takes a long look at Minhyun's name flashing on the screen and picks up the call with a smile.

"Yeah?" He breathes out as if he doesn't know what this phone call is about. He struggles to keep a straight face, though, and barely avoid breaking into giggles by biting hard on his lower lip to the point of drawing blood.

“What do you think you’re doing, Kang Dongho?” Minhyun asks instead, and Dongho knows there’s trouble incoming. His boyfriend using his full name, especially in that raspy, breathless tone that is only for his ears only is not a good sign. Not if they aren't naked and getting lost into each other. Minhyun is more than annoyed. He's mad and Dongho is turned on. 

“Me?” Dongho asks, sounding as aloof as he can be. “I'm not doing anything.”

Minhyun scoffs. "What are those pictures, then? How do you expect me to continue filming after sending me _that_?"

Minhyun sounds distressed, and Dongho knows he shouldn't find it funny, especially since it's his fault, but he is. A giggle slips past his lips, and he's breaking into a fit of them by the time his boyfriend calls his name, sounding exasperated. "Yah, Kang Dongho!"

"Didn't you want the pictures?" Dongho asks once he's calmed down a little. "You seemed so desperate to get the set." As Minhyun doesn't say anything, he continues, "isn't this even better, Minhyun-ah?"

He hears a sigh through the phone, but Minhyun's voice is calmer by the time he speaks. "Fine, I guess I deserved those."

Dongho smiles. "Of course, you did. Anything for my hardworking boyfriend whom I miss so much."

"Really funny," Minhyun says, bursting into that fake laugh he's sometimes used on camera. Dongho's laugh, though, is genuine. "I thought so. Anyway," he starts before pausing. Words he wants to tell Minhyun are burning his tongue, but he suddenly feels shy. Words usually come easy to Dongho, but whenever it comes to Hwang Minhyun, it's a different story. "I miss you," he still ends up saying.

Minhyun's voice comes softer. "I miss you, too. I'll be seeing you soon."

Dongho nods, only to realize that Minhyun can't see him. "Okay," he says. "Soon."

"Soon," Minhyun repeats. "I promise. I need to go back to filming, so—"

Neither of them likes hanging up first. It's silly, and they're both aware they act like two schoolgirls whenever they bicker over who is going to hang up first but it's the way things are. This time, though, Dongho will do it. He owns that to Minhyun, at least.

"It's fine, go back to filming. Text me once you're done, okay?"

"WIll do," Minhyun confirms. "I love you, Dongho-yah."

Dongho smiles. "I love you, too." He's about to hang up before an idea strikes him. "Wait a second—Minhyun—"

Minhyun hums and Dongho struggles to not laugh. He truly shouldn't, but he can't help himself. Distressing Minhyun is addictive. "The next time we see each other—Bring your new camera."

It seems that Minhyun gets what he means by the choked sounds he makes. Still, Dongho goes for the kill, his pitch lowering with each word, "We'll make a photoshoot only the two of us can see."

"Yah, Kang Dongho. Yah, yah, yah."

Dongho's only reaction is to laugh. "Just get ready. I'll be hanging up now." 

And he does just that quickly so that Minhyun doesn't have time to yell at him for what he's just said. He isn't worried about what Minhyun is going to do later in any case. Not worried at all. Whether Minhyun is going to follow along with his directions or will decide that Dongho deserves payback for what he's just done, it's all good. He's looking forward to it.

For now, there's another phone call he needs to make and a set of shampoo that he needs to get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/hwangpeach) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals).
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment, a small sign of support goes a long way! ♡


End file.
